Preview
by FluttershyIsBestPony64
Summary: "I am subject: weapon number three and I am here to kill you."
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I have a Young Justice fanfiction I want to post but I'm not sure people will like so I decided to write a preview. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! (ShadowlightStarlight if you are reading this I'm sorry I offended you and give you permission to flame me. Just not literally.)

Artemis stalked out the phone booth that served as a zeta beam, looking forward to a hot shower after a long day of patrolling. She yawned involuntarily and rubbed a shoulder with her free arm. Suddenly she froze. A shadow whisked by on a roof top. Artemis whipped her head around and loaded her bow.

Something crashed into her from behind and she fell to the ground, releasing her arrow. The trick arrow exploded a net whizzing by her face. Whatever attacked twisted her arm cruelly behind her back and pressed her face into the ground.

"Who are you!?" Artemis demanded writhing frantically. "What do you want?!"

Her attacker remained silent except for a soft whirring sound. Artemis winced feeling sharp… claws she guessed dig into her arms. Then the attacker flipped her over giving her a good view of its face. Her attacker was female, had dark skin and messy black hair and looked about twelve maybe thirteen years old. A black mask of some animal she couldn't identify covered most of her face, though Artemis could tell it was dirty, like she'd been playing in the woods. But worst of all her eyes glowed a creepy white; in fact she looked possessed.

"What are you, Demongirl?" Artemis spat. "And news flash, Halloween's over!"

Artemis heard the whirring sound again, but this time the girl spoke in a monotonous voice.

"I am subject: weapon number three and I am here to kill you."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

My jaw dropped. "M-mom?" I stuttered. Her expression mirrored mine. Shock, confusion, jaw dropping-ness. No. I couldn't associate with her. She betrayed me. Abandoned me. And she was evil. But still…

Lex Luthor signaled for his "associates" to attack and everyone sprang into action except me and mom. A wave of bitter resentment washed over me and I turned to help my teammates when I felt arms wrap around me. I knew I should pull away but honestly I missed her comforting touch. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. She smelled like Bialya. Like home.

Tears fell on top of my head. Why was she crying? I turned to look up at her. More tears fell on my face.

"You're alive." She choked. "How…?"

"Who told you I was dead?" I asked.

"Luthor." Her ice blue eyes shifted to look at the man. "But I saw your body."

"Well obviously I'm alive." I quipped. "Lex Luthor told me you abandoned me."

She released me from her arms, holding me by the shoulders. "He told you that? And you believed him?"

I looked away. "Yes. And what choice did I have?"

She kissed me on the forehead. "I could never abandon you, my sweetness. And I-"

Suddenly Superboy and Mammoth fell from the sky, crashing into the ground. The floor shook and before I could move it crumbled beneath me. Time seemed to slow down as I fell backward and watched my mom fall forward. Suddenly her eyes widened and just before we hit the ground she knocked me roughly to the side and I landed face first on the pile of rubble.

I lifted my head groggily, aware of a sharp pain in my left wrist. Then a new sensation of agony washed over me, like someone stabbed me through the back. I blinked. Why did my right elbow feel wet? Suddenly I realized, not my pain but... Panic started to rise in my chest. Blood. I could smell blood.

I leapt to my feet, my head spinning and turned to see my mom lying on her back a large, jagged plank of wood jutting out of her stomach. Eyes wide open, she stared at the sky, her face a mixture of shock and pain. Blood trickled from her lips.

I stared in horror. "Oh no mom please no-" A weak cough cut me off. More blood ran from the corners my mom's mouth. "H-holley..." Instantly I was by her side, cradling her head in my lap.

"It's alright." I soothed. "I'm here." She coughed again spitting up more blood.

"I-I'm-" She coughed more harshly, getting blood on the front of my costume but I didn't care.

"Shh" I murmured, gently wiping the blood away with my sleeve. "Don't talk. It's alright." She grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry." she whispered hoarsely. My vision blurred. "No mom, please don't..."

Suddenly I was swamped with all her memories, her guilt, her fear, her pain, physical and emotional.

A cough snapped me back to reality. "H-holley..." With some difficulty she pushed herself up and gave my forehead a bloody kiss "I love you." she whispered as she fell back in my arms.

The tears I'd been holding back spilled over. "I love you too, mom."

Then her eyes glazed over and her body went limp. I let out a whimper, hugging her body close to mine. Sobs racked my body. She was evil. I was supposed to hate her. But I didn't. I prayed for her every night, praying God would protect her, and help heal her, show her she was wrong. I prayed for myself too, so that I could forgive her. But it was useless, because like Bialya, she was gone.


End file.
